


Baby Butler

by SamanthaNovak



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Male Lactation, Male childbirth, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaNovak/pseuds/SamanthaNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian gives birth to his and Ciel's daughter alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Butler

Sebastian paced his room, his hands rubbing up and down his swollen stomach as he took deep breaths. Strictly speaking, he didn't have to breathe but it seemed to help the pain that wrapped itself tightly around his stomach and back every ten minutes. His heart rate, normally far faster than any human can detect - giving him the appearance of not having any heartbeat at all - was beating faster as his body worked to rid itself of the child that had been nestled safely inside for the last nine months.

As for the origins of the child, it was half his and half Ciel's. Though he did not think they could be completely called "master" and "butler" any longer. He supposed they were a couple though hidden from anyone just as his true nature had been hidden and just as he had been hidden in this room since his stomach grew too large to conceal. The child was conceived one night when Ciel was feeling particularly dominant and wanted to be on top. Sebastian knew he should have realized his otherworldly origins and the position Ciel had chose would have resulted in this. However, he couldn't stay too angry about it and neither could Ciel when he had told him.

He had been in labor for nigh on twelve hours. It had started about the same time Ciel left early that morning and as it progressed, he realized he was likely to deliver before Ciel got home later that evening. His water had yet to break for which he was somewhat grateful. As soon as it did, he knew the contractions would come faster and he would be closer to delivery and he wished to prolong the labor as long as possible to give Ciel a chance to return home in time for the birth. A possibility he was becoming less hopeful for.

He suddenly stopped pacing to stand in place as another contraction wracked his body and he forced himself to breathe deeply instead of holding his breath. His hands pressed a bit firmer as he rubbed, trying to ease the pain, and his hips began to rock from side to side of their own accord, his body seeming to know what would help the pain before he did. A low groan escaped his slightly parted lips as his eyes slipped closed. He wasn't afraid of anyone hearing him. Ciel had gone into London on business for Her Majesty and, in Sebastian's absence, the three servants had gone with Ciel to protect their master. They may be incompetent at their jobs, but they made one hell of a guard team. The house was completely empty and his keen senses would immediately detect when they had returned even in his pained state.

Once the pain faded, he realized how hot he had gotten. He shed the nightshirt he had been wearing and brushed a few loose strands of his ebony locks back behind his ear, shivering slightly as his sweat slicked skin was exposed to the air. He carelessly tossed it aside and resumed his pacing until his feet began to hurt too much to remain upright. A bath suddenly sounded wonderful even though he had just shed his shirt for being too warm.

He slowly waddled into the bathroom connected to his room and ran warm water into the tub. The tub wasn't too large but it was spacious enough for him to kneel and lean his head on an arm on the side, his free hand rubbing his stomach. The warm water relaxed his aching back and he moaned low in relief.

He remained in the water for several more hours, panting and moaning and groaning his way through several more contractions that gradually increased in frequency and intensity. When he had decided he'd had enough of the water, he slowly stood and stepped out. He didn't bother to dry himself and slowly waddled back to his bedroom after grabbing a few towels for the birth. He placed them on the nightstand and, wanting to stay on his feet as long as he could before he would have to lie down to birth the child, he resumed his pacing but his back protested the movement. He suddenly felt like leaning so he moved over to an empty wall and braced his hands against it, his hips pushed back and his head bowed.

As another contraction built up, he felt a pop from within and a rush of liquid trickling down his inner thighs. His water had broken. He groaned as the pain suddenly increased and he lowered into a squat at the sudden need to do so, still bracing his hands against the wall. Tipping his head forward to lean against the wall with his eyes closed, he moaned long and low. He panted as it faded and knew he didn't have much time before the next contraction would take hold of him.

Moving as quickly and carefully as he could, he stood and waddled back to his bed. He carefully lowered himself down and laid back into the pillows with his knees bent up, his hands resuming their rubbing of his stomach.

As another contraction came far too quickly for his liking, he realized this position increased the pain in his back and he moaned, slipping a hand between himself and the pillows to rub at his back. This didn't help so he struggled to his hands and knees, whimpering as it seemed to alleviate the pain in his back. Again, his body moved on its own and he began rocking back and forth, his hands gripping the sheets below him so tight his knuckles were turning white. More moans rose from somewhere deep within him, slowly increasing in volume.

This contraction faded quicker than those before but his relief was short-lived as another squeezed his insides, stronger than before. He couldn't help but cry out then whimper at the force with which it seemed to make itself known. His eyes remained shut as it seemed to keep him somewhat relaxed for reasons he didn't understand and his breath came in short, quick pants.

When the contraction faded, he knew he would be pushing soon and he knew he couldn't safely catch the child in this position. Before the next contraction could claim him, he shifted to lie back against the pillows once more with his knees bent up. Instead of rubbing his stomach, his hands were fisted into the sheets at his sides. To his surprise and relief, his back didn't protest this position as it had before.

He took deep breaths and prepared himself for the next contraction to begin and as soon as it did, he curled forward, grit his teeth, and pushed as hard as he could, grunting in effort. He didn't let up until it passed then leaned back and panted for breath. Pressing his hands into his lower stomach, he tried to determine how low the child was and guessed it was close to crowning. He soon found out how accurate he was as another contraction began and he repeated his position as he pushed hard.

A sharp burning pain caused him to cry out and moan as he leaned back, unable to finish pushing through the contraction. He caught his breath and began to push on the next one. Now prepared, he easily pushed through the burning, one hand remaining fisted in the sheet, the other reaching between his legs to feel for the head. His eyes snapped open and he let out a gasp as he felt a few tufts of hair and the solid form of his child's head slowly emerging. He idly wondered if it would have his color or Ciel's.

Placing his hand back at his side, he braced himself and began to push on cue once more. He groaned as the burning increased. He must have reached the widest part of the head. He panted and huffed and pushed as hard as he could, trying his damndest to ignore the intense burning. With an immense sense of relief, the pain vanished as the head popped free and he flopped back onto the pillows, panting hard and wishing desperately for Ciel to return home soon. He wasn't concerned with the lack of support to the head protruding from his lower half. He knew it was being held up by his body right now. He would get it when he pushed more of its own littler body out.

He was beginning to feel extremely weak and tired and was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He desperately wanted sleep but he knew he had more work to do. He took a deep breath and curled forward once more, but instead of curling his hands at his sides, he reached down to put them under the child's head and began to push hard when the next contraction began. He felt the head sliding forward against his hands and kept one moving with it, the other remaining in place to support the shoulders as they emerged. He couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips as the shoulders slipped free. Taking only a moment to pant a bit more, he gave a few more lighter pushes and groaned in relief as the body slipped into his hands.

He lifted the baby up against his chest as he leaned back once more. It immediately began to cry and squirm just as it should and he smiled a truly loving smile as he watched it. He grabbed one of the towels he had brought out and began to wipe the blood and other fluids from the baby then set it aside and grabbed the other and gently wrapped it up, taking notice that it was a girl before he covered her up. As soon as she was wrapped up and warm in his arms, she calmed and stared up at him. The hair he had felt earlier was the same color as his but the eyes that were looking up at me were the same bright piercing blue as Ciel's.

As she rooted against his chest, he guided her toward one of his nipples and she immediately latched on and began to eat. He simply watched her and rubbed her back. Once she had her fill, she closed her eyes and was quickly asleep in his arms. He yawned wide and reached for the blanket and tucked it over himself. They were both exhausted from the ordeal and he felt himself quickly falling into sleep.


End file.
